So Here I Am
by Spirit Ella
Summary: Sequel to 'Look How High We Can Fly'. Tori and Liam are going to get married in a few days, and Keira has to help her best friend with a lot of things to make sure Tori's wedding will be the most wonderful Meribella has ever seen. Tori/Liam


_(A/N: A new fanfic about The Princess & the Popstar! ...how weird, right? Anyways, I saw the movie. It was great, really. I'm very happy to see that it wasn't so dull as I thought it was when I saw the first trailer. This is another post movie fanfic, and you can consider it as a sequel to 'Look How High We Can Fly'. Because Tori and Liam will get married in this fanfic, wheeee! ...Liam in the movie was an idiot, though I still ship him with Tori, while Keira... gah, she has to stay with Crider! I mean, have you seen those two in the movie? Have you seen how damn perfect they are together? This is a Tori/Liam fanfic, though. Let's not talk about Keira/Crider now. I just hope you'll like this new story. I got a little inspired from a very great Moonacre fanfic that I'll never get tired of reading called 'Wedding Day'... If you ever saw that amazing movie, you should read that fanfic as well! Okay, now... onto the story! And I don't own any of the songs mentioned in here, they all belong to Tiffany Giardina... some of them belong to Mattel)_

* * *

"You're getting married?" Keira asked, incredulous "Seriously?" she put a strand of hair behind her ear. The young popstar had dyed her hair purple and had straightened them because she had realized she preferred that hair color instead of the brunette strands she used to have. So now she didn't even have to wear her purple wig anymore

"Yup!" Tori replied, beaming "Happy for your bestie?"

"Of course. I just have a question..."

"Ask me anything, Keira" Tori danced around in her room, humming the bridge of 'Here I Am'

"Who did you invite besides me, Nora, Daniel and the whole kingdom?" Keira asked

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Stupid me!" Tori gasped, and stopped twirling around. Keira shook her head, confused

"Tell me what?"

"Your dear manager and that idiot of his assistant are invited as well" Tori winked

"What?!" Keira gasped "You have got to be kidding me! You invited Crider too?" she couldn't believe it "Tori!"

"What is it? Aren't you happy?" Tori asked "It seemed you two get along very well"

"But he was plotting behind my back all this time! And he hates me... also, I hate him" Keira replied "What on earth made you think of inviting him?"

"Nothing, really. Though I'd feel sorry for him and Rupert if they were left out. Aunty A seemed to enjoy Crider's presence" Tori chuckled "The evening after the party here at the castle she was blethering about how great he was, how handsome, that he was such a flatterer and blah blah blah... she was nuts!"

"I can't deny that when he wants to catch someone's attention, he obtains it. Almost immediately" Keira said "I learned to ignore him, though... when he starts talking about his ruined singing career, he doesn't stop so easily! That's pretty annoying, believe me"

"But... is he that evil? C'mon, Keira, he isn't! Pleeeeeease, let me have Crider and Rupert at my wedding!" Tori pleaded

"Fine. It's your wedding, after all... invite who you want to invite, I won't complain any longer"

"Thanks, Keira!" Tori hugged her best friend tight "Can you help me choose a wedding dress? Aunt Amelia showed me some many dresses and she wants me to pick one as soon as possible! Meredith and Trevi are too busy choosing the flowers for the ceremony so they can't help me right now"

"Sure, I'd love to" Keira smiled. Tori grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs

"You'll be my bridesmaid, with Meredith and Trevi. Though you'll have to sing as well!"

"Sing? What should I sing?" Keira asked, puzzled, and tried not to fall on the stairs because Tori was still yanking her by her wrist

"Some love songs of yours... like that one called 'Hurry Up and Save Me', or 'I'm Not Crazy'... those two are really awesome!" Tori explained

"If you want to... okay, Tori, I will sing and be your bridesmaid as well"

"This will be the best wedding the whole kingdom has ever seen! Princess Victoria being the bride, the amazing popstar Keira singing at the ceremony... Duchess Amelia crying like a fountain... oh, cover your ears if she does" Tori stopped walking when they finally reached the end of the stairs "Anyways, this is going to be great! I can't wait to get married!"

Keira rolled her eyes, amused. Seeing Tori jumping around for excitement was such a funny thing. Even though she had to behave like a princess, she didn't really care about manners and continued acting like a little girl... after all, she had invented a song called 'Princesses Just Want to Have Fun' to make her aunt understand what she really wished she could do. Too bad Duchess Amelia didn't agree with her niece's opinion.

"Tori? Tori!"

The blonde princess turned, a fake smile playing on her lips "Aunty A! Keira arrived, she will help me choose the dress" Tori pointed at her best friend

The Duchess stopped walking right in front on Keira and looked at her from up to down, doubtful. Keira's eyes widened. After having memorized the whole figure of the young popstar in front of her, the old woman finally spoke

"Don't make my niece choose some short sparkly pink dress. Something more decent. It'd be greatly appreciated"

"Y-y-yes, Duchess Amelia" Keira stammered, looking up at her with a worried expression

"We have a deal, miss?" the Duchess asked

"O-of course...!" Keira replied, a few seconds before Tori grabbed her wrist again and dragged her towards the room where the King had put all the possible wedding dresses

The Duchess snorted, folding her arms, and shook her head at her niece's silly behaviour.

"Wow...!" exclaimed Keira when she and Tori entered in the room "I can see why you can't choose! They're so many... and they're all so wonderful!"

"Yeah-yeah, I know. Blame Aunty A, she's the one who wanted all these to be sent here. As if only five dresses wouldn't have been enough... I can't wear more than one of these!" Tori complained "And I love all of them, also"

"May I come in, sugar?" a male voice came from outside

"Liam!" Tori squealed, and rushed to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Keira turned to the other side, both to give the couple some privacy and to spare herself the scene. Seeing two people kissing disgusted her a little, 'cause she was single and proud of it; she didn't have time for love.

"Found a dress yet?" Liam asked

"We would've found one already if my aunt didn't stop us while we were coming here" Tori snorted "Wanna help us choose?"

"What do you think about... this one?" Keira grabbed the skirt of a sleeveless white dress with spirals made of pearls and pink diamonds on the top; the skirt had two layers, one was light pink and full of little diamonds, and under there was another made of white silk. Keira looked at the back of the dress curiously and saw that the fastening was a long light pink ribbon that, after crossing three times from left to right and viceversa to form three squares, became a pink bow on the top, right under the neck. On the waist, the dress had a tight belt all made of pink and white diamonds, with a heart made only of pink gems on the back, right in the middle.

"This dress is the best one, without doubt" Liam said "I looked at some others, but this is... wonderful" he glanced at Tori "You'll look like an angel in this one"

"Why thank you" Tori smiled "It seems like Keira has good taste in dresses"

Keira chuckled "At least it's not some... 'short sparkly pink dress'! You heard how much your Aunt hates that kind of things"

"That's probably because she doesn't like to see me trying on short dresses after I see how you look on stage. She confessed me that she'd prefer to see you also wearing long dresses. I tried to explain her that you're a popstar and that you wear short ones because you dance as well, but she keeps ignoring what I tell her" Tori snorted again "But let's not talk about my aunt right now, I wanna try this dress on!"

"I guess I should find a bridesmaid dress soon, then..." Keira pointed "When is the ceremony?"

"In three days, Keira" Tori answered, then grabbed Liam's right arm, squealing "Can you believe it? We'll get married! I can't wait!"

"Why are you so impatient?" Keira chuckled "I think I've never seen you like this!"

"One, because I love Liam and he returns the feelings, two, because it's an opportunity to finally meet Liam's mysterious parents and three... because, knowing how many guests there will be for the wedding, I and my two sisters could think of some great pranks here and there... just to animate the whole ceremony!" Tori winked

"You'll never change, sweetheart..." Liam chuckled, lifting up Tori's chin and looking lovingly into her eyes. The princess didn't waste the chance and pulled him into a kiss

"Yuck!" Keira turned to the other side, disgusted "Stop being so damn sappy, you two! You're making me want to throw up! ...Can't you just wait for your wedding night?"

Tori broke her and Liam's kiss, her face red "Seriously, Keira?" she started laughing, amused "I don't get it, why being so... icy? You've never been in love?"

"Never been" Keira replied "Though I like seeing two people in love, as long as they don't... do what you two were doing in front of me"

"You mean kissing, saying sweet things to each other, holding hands and other things?" Tori asked "Oh dear, you need to find a mate, Keira!" she suggested "...don't worry, I bet there will be many cute guys at the ceremony!"

"But, Tori, I-" Keira tried to speak

"And don't forget to catch my bouquet after I throw it! I don't want those silly geese of my cousins to catch it instead!" Tori interrupted her "Who knows if Aunty A will still follow your manager Crider everywhere like last time... though I don't think so, after he stole the Diamond Gardenia, and there will be a ball after the wedding... all the guests are invited! You should find a partner, I think. I don't want you to stay near the banquet tables all the time!"

"Seems like this whole ceremony is going to be at least 6 hours long...!" Keira chuckled

"Hey, I'm the Crown Princess of Meribella, don't forget it! When she marries, the whole kingdom celebrates for at least two weeks!" Tori informed, chuckling like her best friend "And that means also guests at the castle every single day, a thousand of gifts for me and Liam, a lot of noise, famous people coming to congratulate me and my new husband... I can't mention all that happens, because I don't remember all things my mother told me"

"I see..." Keira said "Well, now stop talking and try on that dress!" she smiled. When Tori came out from behind a wall with her wedding dress on, her best friend and her fiancée couldn't do nothing else than just stare. She looked wonderful.

"Now the only thing missing is the veil, I guess..." Liam finally spoke, after a few long minutes when he had just his mouth opened and didn't let a sound come out of it. He had been just too amazed by how Tori looked in that pink and white dress she would've worn in three days.

"What about the shoes?" Keira asked Tori

"I'll wear these, even though Aunty A won't be so happy to know about it" Tori replied "It's _my_ wedding, right? The bride decides about everything; of course helped by her soon-to-be husband and her bridesmaid" she opened her arms, and both Keira and Liam rushed over to hug her tight.

The wedding day finally arrived, and Keira showed up at the castle two hours before the ceremony wearing a short dress of the same kind as her usual popstar dress. Strapless on the left shoulder and sleeveless on the right one; the top was light blue, with a huge purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, sewed on the right side of the dress to the upper part, to make the top seem half light blue and half purple. The right side of the dress had a big star-shaped silver brooch with sparkles at the height of her waist, and the dress had two skirts: one was violet and shorter than the one under it, that was blue. Keira was wearing her usual high purple boots, her 'friendship necklace' and her silver hairband with the two stars. Of course, her hair were arranged like every other day: a little fringe on the left right above her violet-ish blue eyes and a cascade of purple hair covering her back.

"Such a fab bridesmaid I have!" Tori exclaimed when Keira entered in her room, turning away from the mirror she was admiring herself into. She noticed Keira was looking at her wedding dress, amazed by the details

"Why thank you" Keira smiled "I'm glad you like how I look"

"So, are you ready to sing those amazing songs of yours?"

"Of course! And don't forget to... throw the bouquet in my direction! So your cousins won't catch it before me"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Keira, for everything" Tori hugged her best friend tight

"It's nothing, really..." Keira smiled, and let Tori break the hug "Well... let's do it!"

Keira grabbed Tori's arm and together the two friends ran out of the princess's room, giggling for the excitement. In the royal garden, Duchess Amelia was rushing everywhere to see if all the things were in the right place. When the two girls arrived there, Tori stopped Keira before she could could greet her aunt

"Watch this" she whispered to her, then quietly placed herself behind her aunt "...boo!"

Duchess Amelia jumped in surprise, then breathed in and out multiple times before turning to see Tori in her wedding dress and with a sneaky grin on her face that was looking at her.

"Oh, when will you grow up, Victoria?" the Duchess snorted "You can't behave properly even on your wedding day!"

"Aw, come on, Aunty A! This is the perfect day for having fun!" Tori started to dance around in the garden, twirling and making her dress sparkle, along with her veil, that was decorated with pink and white pearls

"She's here, she's here, come on!" Meredith's voice came from the entrance of the castle, followed by Trevi's

"She was waiting for you!" when Tori's two sisters finally showed up in the garden, the princess noticed the oldest was dragging Liam towards her by taking his left wrist, and the younger one was pushing him from behind, risking to make the poor prince fall on the grass

"Meredith... Trevi!" Tori ran to them "Will you leave him alone for a second?" she started laughing, followed by her fiancé, that had finally freed himself from Meredith's firm grip on his wrist

"We're doing a great job as little bridesmaids, aren't we, Tori?" Trevi asked

"You didn't even change your clothes" Tori chuckled, pointing at her sisters' usual dresses

"Follow me, you two!" Duchess Amelia ordered, and the two young girls ran after their aunt, leaving Tori, Keira and Liam alone in the garden

"You look amazing" Liam said softly, lifting Tori's chin and giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Have you heard the priest saying 'You may now kiss the bride' already?" Tori joked "Anyways, you look great in this white tuxedo and this blue tie!"

"Glad you think so, love" Liam took Tori's hand and started talking to her, while Keira walked towards the fountain and sat on it, looking down at the water, that was full of rose petals. She was about to start singing when someone's voice suddenly echoed in the halls of the castle

"The guests are coming!" it was Duchess Amelia, who showed up in the garden after a few seconds "Miss Nora and Mr. Daniel requested to see Keira"

"What do they want? Can't they just come over here?" Keira asked

"It doesn't look like they're going to come. Anyways, they just want to be introduced to my niece and her fiancé" Duchess Amelia replied "Oh, also, there are you ex-manager and his assistant"

"No more Mr. Crider, Aunty A?" Tori joked

"After what he did? No. He doesn't deserve my attention" the Duchess folded her arms

"That's right, Aunty! Make people respect you" Tori chuckled, mocking her "Though you can't deny you were becoming crazy after all her told you that day..."

"Victoria, please. A true princess never jokes on her aunt. It's really unpolite"

"I know, I know..." Tori murmured, still chuckling

At the ceremony, Meredith, Trevi, the King and the Duchess were sitting on the left side in the first row; Crider, seated on Keira's right and having Daniel, Nora and Rupert on his own right, was on the right side in the first row. The wedding was about to end in that moment and Keira had sung at the beginning.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest said, and Duchess Amelia started crying... like a fountain, exactly what Tori had been warning Keira about since a few days before. The priest added one more sentence "You may now kiss the bride"

"Oh, finally!" Tori exclaimed, then threw her bouquet on the air right to Keira, who caught it immediately before Tori's terrible cousins could do it instead of her. Tori grabbed Liam's tie and pulled him into a kiss, while all the guests clapped their hands at the newlyweds.

After the ceremony, as Tori had told Keira, there was a ball, and the young popstar was looking around to see if there was any guy without a partner, but she couldn't find anyone. She glanced at the couples in the middle of the garden dancing... even the Duchess was there, dancing with a very clumsy Rupert that kept stepping on her toes, making the old woman complain. But after all, even those two were having fun. Meredith and Trevi were jumping around their father, letting their bridesmaids dresses rustle, and King Frederick was laughing, obviously having fun while dancing with his two younger daughters. Nora and Daniel were dancing together and Tori and Liam were just holding each other tight, him looking lovingly into her eyes, on her lips a blissful smile.

"Looks like everyone's having fun except for the two of us" Keira swallowed when she heard Crider's voice from behind her

"Y-yeah, it seems so..." suddenly, the girl had an idea "You want to dance, Seymour?"

"I can't find anyone to dance with, but I'd love to. Everything's better than just standing here watching the others enjoying themselves" the man replied

"You could dance with me... I can't find a guy without partner" Keira suggested

"With you?" Crider asked, incredulous "I thought you hated me"

"I almost hate you, but I understood I wasn't very nice to you so you're..." she stopped to find the right word "...forgiven, I guess. No, wait, you're not. But today is a day that I don't want to ruin by arguing with you, so... I'll ask it again. You want to dance, Seymour?"

He decided to ignore the fact she had called him with his real name "Since I agree with you about today... yes, I think I'll dance with you" that said, he took her hand and led her in the middle of the garden, in the crowd of people dancing and laughing

The ball ended at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Meredith and Trevi had hidden somewhere to eat all the sugar flowers left on the huge wedding cake, Duchess Amelia was looking for them everywhere with Rupert's help, Nora and Daniel had left an half hour before, after telling Keira they would've given her all day to stay at the castle to spend time with her best friend because there wasn't a concert the next day to do. Tori and Liam were sitting on the fountain and talking to each other about... probably their future.

"Did you like the ceremony, Crider?" Keira asked to her ex-manager while they were walking in the garden

"Yes, it was really great... I guess that's because your friend is a princess" Crider replied

"I was thinking... would you mind being my manager again? You know, it's not the same now that you left. Even though you've been plotting behind my back all this time and made me hate you, I think I still need your help" Keira confessed

"I need to think about it. Give me some time" Crider said

"Uh... okay... you know..." Keira stammered, stopping to walk and looking up at him "Maybe we could forget what happened? We could start again from before you decided to steal the Gardenia?" she murmured

Crider smiled at her "Maybe... why not, Keira?"

* * *

_(This is surely the longest fanfiction I've ever written! Not kidding, it's true! And I loved writing it, even though maybe the two dress descriptions are quite terrible... oh well, I guess you'd have to look in my gallery on DeviantART to actually understand how Tori and Keira's dresses are. Anyways, I'm pretty satisfacted for how this story came out. And you can never have too much of Tori/Liam romance, eeeekk. Those two look nice together, you can't deny that. Keira is too... rude for Liam. He needs a playful girl, which Tori is. And now I guess I'll start blethering about Keira and Crider again. Sorry, but those two are making me crazy. I ship them so hard XD I know a lot of people ship Keira with Liam, but my comment about that is... 'No. Just... no'; the reason why I say that... well, I mentioned it before. Oh, one more thing: as you may have read, in this fanfic Keira dyed her hair purple and straightened them as well, so they look exactly like her wig in the movie. This is because I really, really dislike Keira with brown hair, with those she looks a lot like Kylie from A Mermaid Tale 2. I love Kylie, but Keira just needs to have purple hair, for me. It makes her special. Anyways, here it was, the sequel to 'Look How High We Can Fly'! Bye from your hopeless romantic and crazy writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne! If you liked the story, please leave a review!)_


End file.
